les protecteur, les chasseur et les vampire
by MissWithlockCullen-MissBrandon
Summary: Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, j'ai 17 ans et je suis une apprentis protectrice ou apprenti faucheuse d'âme... Couple:Edward/Calia,Bella/Anthony;Le reste des coupe habituel. Edward et Anthony sont jumeau... nous ne somme pas douées pour les resumer 4 mains
1. Chapter 0 Prologue résumer

Résumé/Prologue: Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, j'ai 17 ans et je suis une apprentie protectrice ou apprentie faucheuse d'âme. Je vais vous expliquer ce qu'est un protecteur : il faut savoir que dans le monde, il existe beaucoup d'êtres magiques, la plupart ont des origine grecques, comme mon mentor Calia Olimpius, Shita comme l'appellent les autres, je vous parlerais d'elle plus tard; comme je le disais il y a beaucoup d'êtres magiques dans le monde et les faucheurs d'âme en font partie. Nous sommes en faite classés en deux catégories : les simples et les protecteurs; les simple sont des faucheurs qui sont neutres les seuls objets caractéristiques qui les différencient des protecteurs sont leurs faux, ils ne possèdent plus d'âme et ne sont autorisés qu'à ressentir la peur pour sentiment. Alors que les protecteurs possèdent leur âme, une épée et peuvent reprendre forme « humaine » à leur guise. Comme dit Calia « Il te reste des choses à apprendre et à découvrir que tu ne trouveras pas dans mes bouquins. Comme pour chacun de nous qui découvrons et apprenons tous les jours ». Ce que je ne savais pas c'est que c'est dans cette petite bourgade de Forks où vit mon père que

j'allai apprendre et découvrir l'amour, l'amitié et l'existence des...

_Dite moi ce que vous en penser, le premier chapitre la semaine prochaine dans 15 jours au plus tard..._


	2. Chapter 1: Les yeux bleu de la nuit

_POVE (POV Edward)_

Je viens de partir chasser avec mon frère Anthony, nous sommes en ce moment même dans les bois de Forks. Vous ai-je dit que nous somme des vampires? Non? Et bien c'est le cas, ma famille et moi même sommes des vampires « végétariens ». « Végétariens » car nous ne nous nourrissons que de sang animal et non de sang humain. Mais nous ne sommes pas n'importe quels vampires, nous sommes des VT1 (Vampire de Type 1). Bref nous allons chasser pas seulement les animaux mais aussi les démons. Oui parce que il ne faut pas oublier que nous sommes des « Chasseurs »... En ce qui nous concerne le terme « Chasseurs » veut pas dire chasser pour nourrir sa famille ou pour avoir un salaire, mais tuer des êtres maléfiques tels que les démons et les VT3 (Vampire de Type 3). Nous étions entrain de patrouiller (N/MissWithlockCullen: Chasse au démons)(N/MissBrandon: Heureusement que tu as pensé à leur expliquer) depuis 2h quand Alice appela Anthony.

- Allô Alice?

_* Anthony, il faut que tu reviennes Carlisle veut te voir *_

- Ok j'arrive, dit il avant de raccrocher

Après m'avoir dit qu'il rentrait, moi, je continuais de patrouiller. Parce que contrairement à lui, moi, je ne me sens pas très bien au milieu de couples. Je sentis l'odeur d'un démon. Je me jette sur son dos et le combat commença quand il m'eut jeté à terre. Ce n'est qu'une fois que je lui eus arraché la tête que je remarquai la présence d'une autre « chasseuse ». Elle ce battait à l'épée contre deux démons de la même race que celui que je venait de décapiter. Je me préparais à aller l'aider quand elle les décapita d'un habile coup d'épée. Elle se retourna et la première chose que je remarquai chez elle fut ses yeux d'un bleu océan profond. En la détaillant je remarque qu'elle devait faire la même taille que moi, et qu'elle devait avoir 17 ans tout au plus.

- Pour être exacte, j'en est plus de mille; _me dit elle._

- Vous vous appeler comment? Si je puis me permettre. - Mon prénom est Calia, et toi tu dois être Edward Masen Cullen.

- Comment le savez vous? _Et comment savez vous ce que je pense? oui parce que pour être logique pour quelle raison m'as t-elle dit « pour être exacte j'en est plus de mille »_

- Pour répondre à ta première question je suis l'une des plus vielles chasseuses encore vivante il m'est donc facile de connaître l'identité d'un « chasseur » quand j'en croise un. Et pour ta deuxième question je suis télépathe, une télépathe de type 1 qui n'aime pas trop ce servir de son don.

- Je n'est jamais rencontré de « chasseurs » ou « chasseuses » possédant le dont de télépathie qui ne soit pas devenu vampire...

- Mais je suis une vampire, (N/A: Calia est un VT1) simplement je suis sujette a une malédiction qui plane sur les aînés de ma famille. Il allait être minuit. Et pour les « chasseurs » c'est l'heure de rentrer et donc la fin de la patrouille. Sauf si ce « chasseur » est un ou une faucheuse d'âme. Je m'apprêtais à lui proposer de rentrer avec moi quand je la vis me regarder avec des yeux complètement noirs. Un regard qui fait froid dans le dos.

- Tu est une faucheuse n'est-ce-pas?

- Une protectrice pour être exacte, mais tu devrais rentrer chez toi, les «chasseurs simples » ne doivent pas rester dans un cimetière après minuit, surtout si ce « chasseur simple » se trouve au centre du cimetière, comme en ce moment même. Alors rentre chez toi Edward, _c'est comme ça que nous appellent les « chasseurs hybrides », ce sont des êtres non seulement chasseur mais aussi faucheurs ou autre..._

- Non...

- Très bien, mais reste en sécurité derrière ces arbres.

Elle se mis à parler... que dis-je à chanter pour appeler les âmes. Tout ceci dura dix minutes. Tout ce que je vis à part elle se fut de légères lumières blanches et noires. Elle fit apparaître, et je me demande comment, une faux qu'elle planta dans le sol en prononçant « les portes de l'enfer ». Elle resta cinq minutes immobile, cinq minutes durant lesquelles je n'osait plus bouger après que « les portes de l'enfer » ne se soient refermées sur cet amas de lumières qui s'étaient précipitées dans la crevasse qui s'était formée suite aux paroles de Calia. Quand elle se retourna vers moi, ses yeux étaient redevenus de ce bleu si profond que j'avais remarqué précédemment.

- Tu penses que les vampire sont des monstres mais... Alors que se sont les faucheurs ,les « protecteurs », qui possèdent une âme mais nous somme pires que les vampires car dans une famille quand une protectrice tombe enceinte et que le père du ou des enfants est aussi un protecteur jamais des jumeaux n'ont vu le jour ou alors l'un a absorbé la force de l'autre. Pour les « simples » c'est pire vu que le premier né « simple » était un « protecteur » ou une « protectrice », je ne sais pas, il était jaloux de l'ampleur des pouvoir de son protégé, qu'il l'a tué pour ensuite pouvoir absorber ses pouvoir. Alors maintenant dit moi qui est le pire entre un « chasseur simple » transformé en vampire et un faucheur. Si ce que je viens de te raconter et ce que tu viens de voir te fait peur je ne te retiens pas. Elle allait partir, quand je la retint par le bras.

- Je n'est pas peur. Je n'arrivent peut-être pas a lire dans ton esprit – et je me demande pourquoi – mais j'aimerais en apprendre plus sur les protecteurs et sur toi.

- Tu me tutoie?

- Euh...

- Je te rassure, je préfère que tu ne me vouvoie pas, j'en est horreur! _Me dit elle en souriant;_si tu as des questions, tu peux me les poser mais je te préviens que pour ce soir tu n'as droit qu'à trois questions parce qu'il va falloir que je rentre sinon mon frère va s'inquiéter.

- Comment ce fait il que je ne puisse lire dans tes pensées?

- Je possède tout simplement un bouclier mental et physique en plus de la télépathie ainsi qu'un autre dont en tant que VT1

- Bien, Tu disait qu'il y a une malédiction qui plane sur les aînés de ta famille et que tu en est sujette?

- La malédiction qui plane sur ma famille plus particulièrement sur moi – vue que je suis la dernière aîné - je n'en connais pas exactement l'origine et les effet sur les autre mais pour moi sa a affecter mon vampirismes. Chaque mois a la semaine de la pleine lune je devient un VT2 ( Vampire de Type 2 )

Au bout de ma troisième question, à laquelle elle a dit ne pas pouvoir répondre, pas parce qu'elle n'en connaisse pas la réponse, mais parce que elle en a pas le droit, elle dût partir se qu'elle fit en s'éclipsant et la dernière chose que je vis d'elle dans la nuit se fut ses yeux bleu. Une fois Calia partie je rentrais chez moi en me promettant de venir avec Emmett et Alice pour patrouiller.

* * *

><p><em>Une petite review. Oui? Non?<em>

_Dite nous ce que vous en avez pensé, et je vous dit a la semaine prochaine pour le second Chapitre. Chapitre qui sera en POVB ( POV Bella)_

_Nous tenons aussi a remercier Petitelulu27 Pour la correction du Resumer/Prologue et de ce chapitre _^.^

_B'zou _

_MissWithlockCullen & MissBrandon_


	3. Chapter 2: La famille Jones Summer

_POVB ( PDV Bella)_

- Bella, tu es là ? _M'appela Calia du salon_

- Oui; _dis je en sortant de la cuisine par la porte qui mène au salon_; tu es déjà rentrer ?

- Hum... On va avoir de la compagnie

- De la compagnie ? Qui ça ?

- Oui, je vais devoir jouer la Baby-sitter, mes frères ne sont pas très loin.

- Tes frère ? Damon est arriver ?

- Oui, Damon est arriver cette nuit, il n'a aussi Brandon, Bazon & peut-être même Haruka

- Personne d'autre?

- Non si ce n'est qu'il y a un de mes vieil ami et... _elle inspira un grand coup_;...et mon frère jumeau

- Ton... ton jumeau?

- Ouai... Euhm... Bref... Demain je retourne récurer les murs, tu viendra avec moi ? Et la semaine prochaine on commencera a t'entraîner sérieusement avant que je ne te fasse faire ta première patrouille.

- Bien sûr que je t'accompagne, mais je te retrouverai plutôt à minuit au centre

- Ok, ça marche

Je m'appelle Isabella Mary Swan Jones, mais on m'appelle Bella, comme vous avez pu le remarquer. La personne avec qui j'étais entrain de parler c'est Calia Olympius Withlock, mon mantore en tant que faucheuse, ou plutôt protectrice, et en tant que « chasseuse », mais elle est aussi responsable de moi devant le grand conseil des 12 – le quel je ne sais même pas a quoi il ressemble et de toute façons je n'est jamais chercher a savoir. Je suis une « chasseuse hybride »: en partie « chasseuse » et en partie protectrice, comme la plus part des « chasseur hybride », mais je sui aussi en partie, et c'est cette partie qui dommine, sang hybride, jeune sang hybride: moitier VT1 et moitier Damphyre _**(N/A:**_ _**les Damphyre sont des être sorti tout droit de l'imagination de MissWithlock-Cullen. Ils son a moitié VT2 et a moitié humain, dont c'est le côter vampire – aptitude et nourriture – qui est le plus present à la naissance jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Certain ne sont pas mauvais et n'on jamais tuer sauf a la naissance.) **_Les personne dont elle me parlait son réelement ses frères, ses frère biologique, ses petits freres pour être exacte, car comme elle l'a dit elle a un frère jumeau dont elle c'est separer, il y a de cela plusieur centaine d'années, pour le proteger. Sinon il y a aussi – dans l'ordre – Brandon, Bazon haruka et Damon qui est le tout dernier mais qui paraît plus vieu qu'elle car il a atteint sa maturité à 22 ans et elle à 17 ans. C'est pour cela que pour les humain nous somme sous la responsabiliter de Damon.

Quand elle parlait d'aller « recurer les murs » elle utilisait l'abreviation de l'expression utiliser par les protecteurs « recurer les mur de l'enfert ». Ils l'utilsent pour dire qu'ils vont recolter des âmes dans un cimetière et qu'ils vont les envoyer en Enfert. Mais il utilisent l'abreviation le plus souvent car ils sont fequement en publique. Calia est la plus vieille protectrice encore vivante, elle est aussi la plus vieille « chasseuse ». J'ai souvent entendu des « chasseurs » dire de Calia que c'est une « sang pure » et de Damon un « sang mélé ». Je ne sais pas pourquoi car il n'y a aucune difference entre eux exepter leurs ages et qu'il n'ont pas la même mère. Mais je n'est jamais chercher a savoir sur ça non plus.

Je m'appretais à monter dans ma chambre pour verifier que je n'avais rien oublier pour le lycée, car je n'est que 17 ans et Calia – qui vien aussi au lycée – en a l'apparence. Au lycée on ne me connaitra pas sous le nom de Swan mais sous celui de Jones – mon nom d'adoption. Je me fait donc passer pour la soeur de Calia, car mon père du quel j'ai heriter mon côter VT1est un redempter, retransformer en humain par un être mythique dont Calia n'a jamais voulu me dire le nom. Il – mon père – se trouve dans la même ville que moi en tant que chef de la police, et la raison pour laquelle je doit me faire passer pour une Jones est qu'en etant redempter il a perdu tout souvenire de moi. Bref... Au moment où j'allais monter les marche Jonathan et Bryan apparurent devant moi.

- Salutation petite Beli-Bello;_ me dit Bryan_

- Oh Salut Bryan, salut Jonathan,

- Salut, Damon n'est pas là?_ Me demanda Jonathan._

Jonathan et Bryan Summer, deux autre disciple de Calia, mais aussi ses meilleur ami, en parlant du loup, elle descendit après avoir pris sa douche.

- Non Jo', Damon n'est pas ici, il est à l'hôpital car il commencer a 6h, il sera sûrement là ce soir. Sinon tous le monde est près a partire?_ Nou acquisâme_; Bien alors c'est moi qui conduit

Aujourd hui Vendredi 1er Octobre la famille Jone-Summer, les soeurs Jones et leu cousin le frère Summer sous la responsabiliter du jeune Docteur Damon Jones frère « ainé » de Calia et Bella Jones, fait sa rentrer au lycée de Forks. Et c'est une rentrée qui va aller de surprise en surprise.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ce chapitre vous a t'il plu?<em>

_Dite nou ce que vous en avez pensés._

_Vous avez du remarquer un lien entre Calia et un certain personnage de la saga Twilight, dite nous qui est ce personnage et quel est leur lien._

_Ce chapitre et surment le chapitre pour le quel nous n'avions pas beaucoup etais inspirer, mais il y'en aura surment d'autre._

_Nous tenons aussi a rappeller que la plus part des pesonnage appatiennent a Stephenie Meyer, même si nous aurions du vous le dire au depart. Sur ce coup nous n'avons pas été logique. ^.^_

_A la prochaine pour le chapitre 3 qui sera du PDV de Calia (POV Cal)_

_Bize,_

_MissWithlock-Cullen & MissBrandon_


End file.
